


It's not a matter of urgency

by ahriasunday



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Bbies in love, Canon Compliant, F/M, Finale spoilers, GIVING TOOMA THE CREDIT HE DESERVES, Post-Finale Setting, Yes i watched the Ryusoulger crossover, aya and tooma being parents lowkey, things go slow but its alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahriasunday/pseuds/ahriasunday
Summary: Adjusting to daily life with his lover back, while also juggling his friends and a new business wasn't easy. But Tooma seemed to be doing a pretty good job.
Relationships: Oohira Aya/Yoimachi Tooma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It's not a matter of urgency

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I write men better than they actually are IRL so don't get your hopes up. But I loved LuPat and thought we deserved a kiss after all those episodes and we never got one so I took matters into my own hands. Also I did not proofread this as well as I should have so sorry for mistakes ahead of time.

Starting up a new shop wasn’t easy for Tooma, especially not now where he had considerably less hands to help him out. Although it wasn’t that Aya wasn’t helping, it was just different. Everything was different and although things were back to ‘normal’ it didn’t feel that was a lot of the time. They had to postpone the wedding, as both of them were extremely used to not having each other around and were trying their best to get into the groove of things. It was hard, but at least they had stories to tell each other from their respective thieving days.

Tooma even made sure to tell her ahead of time about the body switching incident, just in case they saw the cops one day and they decided to smear his name as a joke. Yeah, a joke, too bad he didn’t really find many things funny. That was Aya’s job anyways, at least that was his understanding of it. But really he was happy to finally be able to do what he loved the most, and be with the person he loved the most. After the Ryusoulger incident and Tsukasa walking into his shop and snooping on his life, Tooma realized he needed to make more of an effort. If it was that obvious to others that him and Aya weren’t as close as they’d like to be, then it was probably worse than he wanted to admit.

Soon enough he slowly started to get more affectionate, in his own way of course. Like teasingly dabbing icing he’d just whipped up on Aya’s nose. She’d complain until he cleaned his hands and wiped it off himself. It reminded him of how easy she made it for him to open up and interact, it no longer felt like a tense game of chess, everything started naturally coming back together.

Speaking of things coming back together, no matter how hard he tried to get those kids off his back, Kairi and Umika soon found out about his new spot. Darn Tooma’s great cooking and Aya’s good looks and their combined ability to become popular talk around the city so soon. Either way they would have found out eventually, so it’s better sooner than later. Aya didn’t seem to have any objections to it at all, and she was open to socializing with people, much more open than Tooma who prefered to interact with food and ingredients way more.

He didn’t know when, but he’d really begun to enjoy everyone’s company after a while. The Patrangers visited often as well and even their company he enjoyed. Except for that one time Umika and Shiho were in there and as usual Sakuya created a bit of chaos. This time it was because of Shiho though, since she was very different from Umika she had no qualms about picking a fight on Sakuya for “harassing her friend while they were trying to have a peaceful lunch”. Tooma noticed that must have been the most embarrassed he’s ever seen Umika, Tsukasa, and Keiichirou look for their respective friends. Aya was able to calmly diffuse the situation, and it once again made him so grateful to have her around. While they were both relatively grounded individuals he was more of the “sit back and silently judge everyone with his eyes” type, while she tended to be the “let's do something about this” type. Moments like those, while chaotic, still made him feel like a sense of balance was regained.

The only thing Tooma had to let go of now was his own internal battle with unlearning not getting emotionally attached to his friends. He needed to realize he could be nice to Umika, Shiho, Kairi, Shouri, and even Noel, and it would be alright. Aya seemed to warm up pretty quickly, unlike Umika and himself, she was very open to doting on or scolding Shiho as if they’d known each other for that long. While he’s had a sense of it for a while, it wasn’t until seeing the way she interacted with the younger girls that he noticed just how much she enjoys being an influence. One time Umika and Shiho showed up just to have a quick dinner before closing, and Aya kept them for hours answering their questions about adulthood and growing up, deviating to give her own speeches. Tooma never thought he’d see Umika’s dad again and he had to deal with a familiar fear when the man forced the shop’s door open fuming that he was worried, Umika’s mom was worried, and Shiho’s family was worried. When Aya apologized he calmed down significantly, and even thanked her for being such a good influence on the young girls before taking them home.

There surely had been a lot of ups and downs in readjusting to a “normal” life. Not to mention the Lupinrangers had to get together every once in a while to finish gathering collection pieces for Noel. Said Lupinrangers being Kairi, Umika, and Tooma. After all they were the ones who worked best together, and especially now that their lives weren’t being put on the line as much as previously. But getting to see Kairi and Umika grow happily alongside their loved ones was a different type of relief that also came with pain. Many thoughts went through his brain about how he’d deal with the loss of them moving away in the future if they had great dreams they wanted to accomplish. He’d shared some of these thoughts with Aya, and although she didn’t mean it rudely, she could only laugh at him and say “Well maybe that’s why you should cherish them now more. Don’t you think?”. It wasn’t that easy for him, the more he cherished them now the harder it would probably be later. But it was better than having regrets about not spending more time with them, so he took Aya’s advice.

The first time Kairi heard Tooma crack a joke he almost couldn’t believe it. He even asked Aya if he’d heard that correctly to which she replied “Oh yeah, Tooma can be incredibly funny when he’s up for it.”. Even Shouri exaggeratedly pretended to clean his ears pretending he hadn’t heard it to poke fun at Kairi.

The first time Umika heard a compliment from Tooma was after she’d passed a math exam. Going to a fashion school she initially thought wouldn’t be super academic. But it was, and she was staring at the high mark on the slip of paper dumbfoundedly when he placed down her order. “I knew it. You’re secretly smarter than you act.” was all Tooma said before he went back to work almost as if he didn’t say that. He even told Aya who soon walked up and handed her a sweet treat on the house.

There were a lot of firsts he was having now that he was getting into the groove of things. Which was surprising given the amount of time he had known all these people. But better late than never he supposed. There was only one thing that started to bother him slightly and that was the fact that even though it had been a number of months, he still hadn’t found the courage to kiss Aya. Not that he was afraid of it, but he was slowly getting used to these new normals, he felt like if he rushed anything then it wouldn’t be good. It didn’t make any sense though, all the other firsts he’d had with others had come so naturally, so why was this the one thing that made him incredibly nervous?

Aya wouldn’t care much either about creating the perfect moment, but he did, a lot. Maybe he was treating kissing his fiancee like cooking a bit too much in his brain. As if they had to hug a certain amount of times, then hold each other at night, then wait until the temperature outside was just right for him to go for it. It was ridiculous and he wondered if she had a problem with it but was just too afraid to say anything.

Soon enough he’d find out.

After closing up shop for the night they went up to prepare and eat dinner, cooking was a wonderful time for them both as usual. They talked and laughed about things that had happened during the day, and the week which they might have forgotten to say before. Aya stirred a stew as Tooma finished cooking on the pan and started to set up the table. She gave it a little sip before beckoning him over.

“It’s missing something and I know what it is but I can’t remember the name of it.” Was what she said to him.

He paused his table setting to go over and give it a sip “For once, I don’t think it’s missing anything. But if you don’t like the way it tastes you can add something if you’d like.” he stared down at her looking for a response.

Unexpectedly though, she got up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips “Nevermind, I figured it out. I think it’s perfect the way it is now.” Without skipping a beat Aya went over to set up the table, leaving him completely dumbfounded at the kitchen. He decided to pretend it didn’t happen, and carried on with dinner as usual. 

The conversation felt trivial though as the previous moment repeated in his mind all throughout the dinner. Even as he ate, and listened to Aya he had to actively stop himself from spacing out. Honestly he was just wondering when his fiancee had become so smooth, then again she’d always been smooth with other situations, so it was only natural that she could be romantic like that too.

After dinner they both had cleaned up in every sense possible to prepare themselves for a cozy night’s sleep. As they’d slipped into bed, Tooma again thought about the earlier moment, and his sudden distractedness hadn’t slipped by Aya at all. Especially not when he had quite literally been burning holes into the wall while spacing out, meanwhile she had already slipped into bed by now.

“Something on your mind Tooma?” Her voice snapped him out of his trance, and he slipped into bed next to her, as if he hadn’t just been dazing out thinking about his future wife kissing him. Aya scooted closer to him as he brought her into his arms as had become routine for them.

“Nothing, I just really need to get some sleep.” They were both looking at each other, when Tooma gave her a quick forehead peck. “You look tired, you should sleep too.” He cuddled into his fiancee, before shutting his eyes. Aya had shut her eyes as well, suppressing a giggle that would surely awaken her more than help her sleep.

While falling asleep Tooma realized that getting accustomed to things already weren’t going to be easy, so there was no use being harder on himself. Slowly but surely everything up to that moment had come together without useless worrying, so the future would be the same.

It wasn’t a matter of urgency after all, it was just about letting the moments come on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
